


Committed to Jack Stillman

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: Affection, Blood, Commitment, Cutting, F/M, Restraints, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: I was asked for headcanons regarding the guys and MC being married.  I skipped Jack Stillman and was asked to share what I thought anyway.  This is my answer.





	

_Dress_ : When MC gets the invite to meet Jack later it is accompanied by a small parcel. Inside is a short tea length crimson dress. The fabric while heavy felt smooth under her hand. It was a bit of a struggle for her to get it on, but once fully closed in the back MC had to stare at the mirror for a while. The brightness of the color made her skin look paler and her eyes look darker. Even her sandy colored hair seemed more alive in the contrasting colors. Her heart fluttered as she took deep calming breaths, the dress restricting at the top of her inhales.

‘ _Wedding_ ’: She knew James probably purchased the cabin, though if he was aware she and Jack would be using it was another matter entirely. The first thing she noticed was the fire hazard of a candle sitting on the first step with a note weighed down by a rock next to it. 'My dear MC, we've known each other for what feels like forever no matter how short. I think it's time to make my intentions known. If you're not afraid please come inside little red, your wolf is waiting for you.' His cheesy smirk flashes in her memories and she chuckles thinking about the way he must have snickered when he wrote this. Make his intentions known? MC raised a finger and tapped on her lips, was she ready for such a big step in their relationship? Did she really have a choice? As that last thought passed she felt a delighted little shudder work it's way down her spine. 

Inside she was surprised to see more candles everywhere. "Well well well, what big eyes you have." A warm voice murmured into her ear as Jack pushed the door shut while stepping behind her. His arm wrapped around her quickly, his large hand pressed against her stomach pulling her close. "Are you afraid?"

MC licked her lips as she turned to look Jack in the eyes, the red coloring to them seemed to warm her up from her very core more than any fire could. He had such a hungry look in his eyes. "Yes." Her whisper surprising herself. She wasn't sure what to expect. 

He chuckled, dipping his head down to bury into the crook of her neck. "Good." The way he took deep breaths against her skin sent tiny chills down her body. "I suppose it's time to get started then?" She felt his mouth twitch with another smirk against her.

"I thought you were going to make your intentions known?" It was still a weird phrase. 

"I am going to make my intentions known. But first... while you look like dessert in that dress I think it's going to get in my way. Take it off."

MC twisted away from him, "excuse me?" She looked him up and down for the first time. He wore complete black, his hair tied back with a red ribbon that matched the color of her dress. His hand still frozen in midair from reaching for her. She glanced around a little more. Was that a scalpel on the coffee table next to a first aid kit? 

"MC." His harsh tone pulling her attention back to him just as his hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her towards him. She fell against his chest, one of his hands still pulling on her arm, the other easily catching her and holding her tightly against him. He gave her a wolfish grin. "You. Are. Mine. I want the world to know. You are mine and mine alone. I want to place a scar on you so you have proof that we are one." His eyes narrowed, devouring her expression of shock and horror, "please."

"Can't we just, exchange rings or something?"

"I want it on your skin."

"We could get small tattoos?"

"MC, you really think I'd let anyone else leave a mark on your skin?" He pressed his thumb on the inside of her wrist, just enough to make her gasp. "I want to leave a mark to prove that I love you, please trust me and let me take care of you."

"Trust you?" The hand wrapped around her wrist released her and can down to wrap around her, holding her in a tender embrace, his eyes almost pleading. He wouldn't do it without her consent, she was sure of that. MC was not a fan of pain, and what if there was a scene in the future where she would need to show off that spot of skin for the camera? Simon would probably kill her if she did this. But as she glanced up at him wrapped in his embrace she felt that electricity rush through her. He never failed to make her feel alive, safe, and loved. “Okay.”

"Thank you," he gave her a warm smile. “Now... take off the dress." MC turned around and presented the zipper to him. His hands brushed against her back as he made quick work of helping her drop the red fabric unceremoniously to the floor. "Now this will work better if you lay down so I can control the blade better and not have to worry so much about you wiggling... actually here." Jack reached behind the sofa and pulled out some restraints. 

"Why-?"

"Never know when you'll need them." Hesitantly MC allowed Jack to tie her up and stretch her out. Her ankles and arms propped up on the arms of the sofa, a thick towel placed under her to try and keep blood from getting on the fabric. It wasn't the first time she had mostly been naked in front of him, but with how warm his hand felt against her lower abdomen and the way his eyes seem to take her all in in the dim candle light... MC felt the heat rising across her cheeks. “Are you comfortable?” He eyed the restraints and glanced back at her stunned expression.

“All things considered, thank you for checking.” Her heart thrummed, he honestly cared for her, further proof this was the right thing.

He nodded and gave her a warm grin, "now let's begin." She didn’t even see him pick up the scalpel and he leaned in towards her.

The pain was sharp and hot as he cut just above her hip, she cried out, whimpered, and sobbed. Meanwhile Jack kept making comforting noises, using the rest of his body to hold her still, never once looking up from what he was doing. It felt like forever for MC, the way the blade felt hot and cold at the same time, the wetness pooling on the towel at her side, the pain made it hard to think. However, it was only a few moments before Jack smiled up at her, "done."

"What did you..." She glanced down but he was already pressing gauze and bandaging it up.

"Oh- when everything is said and done it's going to be a heart. But in the meantime we'll be here for a while making sure that it heals properly and cutting again if necessary to make sure it scars up nicely." Jack leaned over her, "everything to make sure you're marked as mine." He pressed his lips roughly against hers, his teeth knocking against hers for a moment. His mouth moved urgently against hers, she could barely kiss back through the whimpering sobs. It was hard to think straight with the pain throbbing in her side.

_Honeymoon_ : They stay at the cabin for a while, Jack making sure MC didn't move too much and helping to make sure the cut healed and scarred to his satisfaction. She wasn’t a fan of scars but this one was delicately carved to have the bottom point of the heart and to have the sides curve up but then curling inwards to avoid it connecting all the way around. Jack had taken great care to make sure it looked cute even if it was scabbed at the moment and twisting made her winch. But the way Jack tenderly brushed his fingertips against the area made a part of her just melt all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post here:  
> https://guardmesherlock-rowan.tumblr.com/post/159529775857/how-about-headcanons-for-mc-and-the-guys


End file.
